Thiessian Werewolf (D
This article pertains to a werewolf as described by Thiess of Kaltenbrun in the 1690s. The aim of the article is to present not only details regarding such a werewolf but mechanics and suggestions for employing them in a Historical Fantasy campaign. DM's should be careful in their consideration of such inclusion. Thiess of Kaltenbrun was a man who claimed to be a werewolf, and that werewolves where the Hounds of God. Specifically that they fought witches and the devil himself for the good of mankind which was counter to the folklore of his time. Becoming a Werewolf Thiess of Kaltenbrun originally stated that it was by use of a wolf's pelt that one became a werewolf but latter stated that one became a werewolf through a toast. Specifically that he himself became a werewolf when 'a rascal' drunk a toast to him. He stated that the method was to breath three times into a jug, to toast another stated "You will become like me." and only by taking the jug as part of the toast would one become a werewolf. Thiess stated he'd yet to find anyone to take over the role as werewolf - stated that this toast passed it on to another leaving the toaster, should the jug be taken, unable to transform. Though prior to that testimony he had stated that he himself had passed it on to another when he gave the pelt story. Transforming Thiess of Kaltenbrun initially testified that he gained the ability to become a wolf through the use of a wolf's pelt provided to him by a farmer. By putting the pelt on he was able to transform but that he did not have the pelt any more- having passed it on to someone else. When asked by the judge of his trail to name the farmer and the person who now held the pelt Thiess changed his story. Stating that he and other werewolves didn't need a pelt to transform but rather needed only to go into the bushes and remove their clothes. He then recounted how he and other werewolves would prowl farmlands to prey upon farm animals, roast the meat, and then devour it. When the judge asked him how wolves could roast meat Thiess stated that at that point they where in Human form (as previously stated they could change at will), liked to add salt to the meat, and never had bread with it. Thiess stated that these transformations occurred on St. John's Day, St. Lucia's Day, and Nights of the Pentecost but also that while those changes had to happen werewolves could still change at will to combat witches in the world. Into Hell to Fight Thiess testified that the Werewolves would go to a location Jurgensberg to go down into Hell to fight the devil and the witches there. He stated that the Devil and the Devil's witches would steal the souls of Earth's domestic livestock and the spirits of the grain. He stated that the werewolves fought to return those souls and spirits to Earth. Should they fail the harvest would be poor. Interpreting into D&D Pagano-Christian Shamanism (Skinwalker) Category:Historical Fantasy for D&D